Brooklyn Hayes
Overview "I remember when I was in school, I kept myself a secret." - Brooklyn Brooklyn Hayes, '''or just '''Brook, '''is a highly respected Archian female. Her reputation is due to the fact that she is the, to date, the only female Archian to have the power of '''Earth '''and being a master of the skill. General Info '''Name: ''Brooklyn Hayes'' Aliases: ''Brook'' Age: ''19'' Height: ''5'7 or 1.70m'' Birthdate: ''April 19, 1995'' Hair Color: ''Hazel '' Eye Color: ''Hazel'' Skin Color: ''Tan'' Nationality: ''Archian and half Elsword'' Allies: ''Sonya, Kael, Claude, Zachary, Archians, Elswords, more...'' Enemies: ''Elsians, Hunters'' Parents / Relatives: ''Melissa Hayes (mother), Ryan Hayes (father), Ian Hayes (older brother)'' Weapon of Choice: ''Earth, martial arts'' Fighting Style(s): ''Earth (Archian style), martial arts (Elsword style)'' Occupation: ''Unknown'' Affiliation: ''AEO'' Additional Notes: ''She is the only known Archian female to this date to have the power of Earth.'' History Childhood and Youth In 1995, Melissa Hayes gave birth to her daughter Brooklyn Hayes in Everlast. Being born inside a luxurious city, the family lived in luxury as well and lived the "weathly ways." Ian, her older brother, gave Brooklyn the name Brook ''as a joke, but Brooklyn liked the name. During much of her childhood, she kept her identity as an Archian a secret. Her family was forced to move out because they were rumored to have been stealing money and valuables, though none of these were ever true. Brooklyn transferred to an unnamed school located in Vida City. There, she kept her Archian nationality a secret and went under the name of '''Natalie Anderson.' During somepoint in her school years, she bonded with a girl named '''Megan Henderson. '''Little did Brooklyn know that Megan was actually an Archian named '''Sonya Alvarez. '''At an unknown point, "Megan" trusted Brooklyn enough that she revealed her identity as an Archian and her real name. Being astonished by meeting another Archian in human territory, she revealed her true identity as an Archian and real name as well. Soon after, they became best friends. Teenage Years Eventually, Brooklyn went to high school without Sonya because she was already in the EMA and she was recruited into the AEO by '''Robert Hendrix '''and '''Rhys Shell. '''Being alone, she had trouble making friends, but in the end, made quite a few. During her high school years, she bonded with most of the school and got straight A+'s in all of her classes. She graduated soon after. Life After Eventually, she was recruited into the AEO by Robert Hendrix and Rhys Shell after they were witnessing her hold off Elsians on her own. The battle ended with the Elsians imprisoned but with Brooklyn knocked out. After, the two took her into an AEO training camp where she was healed. Having no fighting skills of the EMA, she began with tough training. She struggled to pick up the fighting moves well, but she soon got the hang of it and defeated her opponents when it was sparring time. Eventually, little to Brook, she was put against Sonya, her old friend. They both hesitated to fight each other, but the fight was intense. Sonya won because of her having more knowledge of the basic AEO skills than Brooklyn. Eventually, she did end up beating Sonya a couple times. Years later, she declined to join the '''Purger Mercaneries. '''She wanted to live a normal adult life, but with Sonya returning to seek assistance in locating Dr. Rispen, Brooklyn accepted the offer and went with Sonya to try to find the foe. Abilities Brooklyn is highly skilled in the arts of Earth. She is able to quickly defeat foes in combat with ease. Her earth powers proved to be too much for the other powers to handle, thus making her one of the Grand Masters of the skill and gained reputation from Archians all around the world. Brooklyn's earth abilities are so precise that she can hit someone 6 yards away behind her. Personality When she is around strangers or people she doesn't know, she's straight to the point and is always neutral. She's not afraid to leave her mark with words on strangers. She often considers strangers a nuisance. Being around friends and family, she is always well-behaved and good mannered. She's willing to fight and put her life at risk just for her allies. Theme Category:Archian Category:Human Category:Elsword Category:Female Category:Warrior